


Stayin' Alive (Threes Double-drabble)

by cmshaw



Series: cmshaw's Due South Flashfiction [9]
Category: due South
Genre: DS_Flashfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-30
Updated: 2003-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw





	Stayin' Alive (Threes Double-drabble)

It was extraordinarily frustrating, being dead. There were rules to it, of course, but you never knew what they were, when they'd change, and whether it was safe to nip a little brandy on duty.

Come to think of it, it had been extraordinarily frustrating to be alive, too.

Bob pretended that his shoulders existed so that he could lean against the wall. There were two living men down here among the bodies in the morgue, and they looked like they were settling in for a nice long lunch. Harding had a corned beef sandwich; Mort had soup with some sort of onions in it. Bob had never liked onions, but it looked like Harding did, because Mort let him have some of his soup in return for a few potato chips.

Bob was dead and buried under six feet of frozen Canadian soil so his heart didn't actually warm, but he got a little sentimental anyway. He blamed it on old age and on the way so few people valued what they had in being alive.

Harding put his arm around Mort's shoulders and leaned in, and Bob took the opportunity to steal a few potato chips for himself.


End file.
